


Predictions on the Big Mouth Valentine Day Special

by Musical_Fanatic



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: my thoughts





	Predictions on the Big Mouth Valentine Day Special

Soooooo… In light of the trailer for the Valentine’s Day special, I’ve seen people say:

_“Why are they trying to make Matthew look straight?”_

_“Jessei x Matthew?”_

_“Jessei can turn gay guys bi”_

First: that last one.  ** _NO_**

**_Second: I highly doubt the creators of this show would make the only openly gay character straight, knowing how much it’ll piss off its on fans and others._ ** **_(Also, Matthew’s voice actor is also openly gay and I doubt he’d let that slide too.)_ **

Earlier in the trailer, we see Matthew doing the morning announcements with a tagline saying  _‘LOVE IS AN ILLUSION_ ’ Given his personality, he’s probably bitter and/or upset that he’s alone on another Valentine’s Day.  **Think back to season two with his interactions with Jay.**  Mainly the one in E10, where Jay, obviously confused about his feelings, goes up to Matthew about the previous night. The latter brushes it off, with the former is happy about. However, Matthew looks annoyed at the fact that Jay is happy about their “game” meaning nothing.

We see in the trailer that Jay (at least for some part of the special), he’s spending Valentine’s Day with Suzzette, a motel pillow.

Btw we know Matthew isn’t well liked by his peers. Not wanting to go to the dance alone, he might’ve asked Jessei, as the two of them are  _friends_ (And friends alone)

Third: Those scenes involving Jessei and Matthew look like a song.

By the lightning on the two characters, their outfits, the flow of the scenes, and movement of the characters, especially their mouths, it looks like a song.

If there’s one thing Big Mouth can do perfect, is their singing sequences.

**_In the trailer, all the characters have a plot line including something about love or partnership. Andrew is tired of Missy not being available. Nick is recently single and looking for new people. Jay is spending Valentine’s Day with Suzzette. Matthew has to deal with another thing that reminds him of how lonely his and Jessei has just gone through a bout of depression and her parent’s divorce._ **

But then you could be asking:

_“What does Jessei have to do with the illusion of love?”_

One: Do you hear yourself?

Two: Jessei has just (and still is) going through a divorce with her parents. She watched their once loving relationship completely fall apart and now her mom is dating another woman, who Jessei isn’t very fond of.

Jessei has also seen the horrid effects of love on her classmates. She dated Nick and Jay; One ending with rumors being blasted all over school and the other ending when she realized running away with him was a bad idea. She’s also seen Gina’s, who was also “dating” Nick, reputation be completely ruined by her (meaning Jessei) spreading rumors about her all over school. She saw the toxicity of Andrew and Lola’s relationship and how it ruined him.

Now, were all the relationships I listed in the paragraph above actual love?

No, but you understand my point.

**Jessei has seen what love can do to her family and friends: be awful and toxic.**

**Matthew is lonely because of his love (meaning his sexuality)**

A song about how love is an illusion is PERFECT for these two characters.

I may have gone  _too_  deeply into this but thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ella-rasei


End file.
